


It Would Be A While

by orphan_account



Series: The IWBAW Universe [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Dream Bubbles, Eridan Tries To Be Dualscar, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Implied Captorcest, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara Moirallegiance, Mituna/Latula is either nonexistent or they've broken up but there's no hard feelings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polyamory, Pre-Sgrub, The Psiionic/The Signless Moirallegiance, Wiggly fins, dream bubble shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It would be a while before his walls would drop near them. Only once before had it happened, and they craved it.





	1. Dualscar Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ATTEMPT FLUFF

Blank eyes watched him flipping through the pages of his book, humming and chirping at certain points when something satisfied him. 

Blue and red eyes flicked around the pool, astonished he could be so _peaceful,_ so loving, so caring.

"Thee? I told you he wathn't bad."

"B-but-"

"Sollux."

"But Psii-"

_"Sollux."_

Both were distracted by the rustling of fabric. They looked up to find their little seadweller had shifted, wrapping his cape around himself like a blanket. 

Then they gaped as Mituna, THEIR Mituna, came barreling into the pool's view. They scrambled around as Eridan quickly tried to build up those walls he had so often. They stopped as Mituna sighed, crossed the room, and lapped at seadweller fins. 

And they became content when Mituna successfully broke down the "Dualscar walls," as he so elegantly put it.

It would be a while before his walls would drop near them. Only once before had it happened, and they craved it. It would be a while before they actually gathered up the courage Mituna had. It would be a while before they stopped watching from the Dreambubble Seeing Pool. It would be a while before they got to relax with Eridan. But it was still a possibility, and with dreambubbles, anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Dec 19 2017: Just fixed the dialogue a bit. Names will not have a lisp on them. Tell me if I did something wrong! Feedback IS welcome!


	2. Wiggly Fins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart causes happy Mitunas, which causes happy Eridans, which causes.... Wiggling fins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this will be an ongoing story..? If you have suggestions on chapters/scenes feel free to comment!

Laughter ran through one Mituna Captor's hive today, working right alongside music of a certain peppy variety.

A certain "M4R10K4R7" variety.

"You thuck at thith!"

"Wwell, howw can one evven _hope_ to beat the Ovverlord of Mario Kart?"

"You flatter me. Now who'th ready for round fi- OH MY GO-" 

Eridan stared over at Mituna, confused and concerned. 

"Wwhat's wwrong, Mit?"

"YOUR ARE FINTH WIGGLE." 

Instantly violet covered gray and cold hands flattened fins. Well, cold hands flattened fins until a jittery troll forced them away with a whine and an exclamation of love for wiggly fins.

"IT'TH MOTHRFUKING DORABLE."

"Not really, Mit."

"IT. ITH. MOTHER. FUCKING. ADORA. BLE."

"Okay, okay! If you say so."


	3. Wiggly Fins, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psiioniic and Sollux find something out about seadweller fins.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepokepokepokepoke-

"Wwhat do you wwant, Sol? Go play with your _matesprite._ Oh, wwait, she dumped you." Eridan glared.

Sollux glared back. "You talk like thhe didn't dump you too. Nithe try, fithhdick."

"Why don't we all try calming down-" 

"Thhut up Psii. Nobody athked you."

"Wwoww, someone wwoke up on the wwrong side of the recuperacoon this morning. Try to be less of an asshole to your ancestor."

"Try being leth of an athhole in general, ED."

"Aaaand that'th it. MITUNA!" Psiioniic rubbed his forehead. 

_**CRASH!** _

Mituna came falling out of nowhere, screaming, "WHAT'TH UP BITCHETH!"

"Oh shit, are you alright, Mit?" 

"I got my helmet! I'm ath rad ath rad can be!"

"Mituna," Psii interjected, "We theem to have an, ahem, _problem_ on our handth." He stared at Sollux. "And it'th a wonder how thith thtarted, ithn't it, _Sollux._ "

"Oh thhit I got thith!" Saying that, Mituna Captor proceeded to the Dull-Tooth Seadinner Position. That is, he started gently gnawing on a particular seadweller's gills. 

A seadweller who let out a very high-pitched squeak and practically melted into an Ampora Puddle right in Mituna's arms.

Mituna cackled as his dancestor and alternate self stared at Eridan's fast-moving fins.

"They can MOVE?!?!"

"Thign thaid thothe were jutht rumorth!"

"Wait..."

Psii and Sollux looked at each other. "MITUNA FUCKING CAPTOR MADE THEM MOVE?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR FATHETH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eridan grumbled, blushing bright. "Miiiit!"

Psiioniic grabbed Mituna's collar while Sollux got ahold of Eridan's arm.

"We need to talk. Hive. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something requested by a little tiny child I know. winkwonkwink
> 
> Anyway, I got something planned for the next chapter but that's not coming out today.


	4. Explanations and Extraordinary Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and matespritship is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is beginning to become a crack fic isnt it

Throughout the maze of golden honey spilled everywhere, throughout the dirty clothes piled up, and throughout the stray wires and computer bits, there lay a couch. This was the Captor hive. Or, more specifically, the Captor living room.

Here, those wandering past could hear the echoes of war, particularly the Great Captor War of Who-The-Fuck-Knows Sweeps. 

Just kidding. It wasn't a war. It was a debate between Sollux and Mituna while Psiioniic and Eridan sat on the sidelines watching.

"You're jealouth."

"No I'm not!"

"Fine. BOTH OF YOU are jealouth. I make finth move and you're jutht now realithing finth can do the thing."

"THHUT UP, MT. THITH ITH ABOUT THE FACT THAT ED ITHN'T AN ATHHOLE AROUND YOU."

"Um, that's because he's actually pretty cool, unlike certain hackers I knoww."

Sollux glared at Eridan, and then Mituna as he started laughing.

"Huh, today's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?" Eridan sighed and wrapped his arm around Mituna.

"What do you mean, 'one of thothe dayth,'" Psii interjected.

"Evvery so often, Mituna wwill get these moods wwhere everything seems hilarious. He'll just laugh and laugh until he goes to bed or takes a nap to calm himself dowwn."

"I want foodth."

"Wwhat kind of 'foods' do you wwant?"

"I want THUGAR!"

"No. Absolutely not. Kurloz wwould cull me wwhere I stand."

"But-"

"No, Mit."

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!! Fine. Then I wantth a thtory."

"Wwhat story do you wwant?"

"The one where you why you Dualscar."

"You wwant the story of wwhy I try to be like my ancestor?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH-"

"Calm dowwn, Mit." 

Eridan absentmindedly played with Mituna's hands as he stared into space, thinking. For once, everything was quiet in the hive. No Mituna spazzing, no Sollux swearing at his coding, no Psiioniic staying up late to avoid horrorterrors, no moirails checking in on anyone, or video games blasting away. Just the soft sound of Eridan tracing the lines in Mituna's hands.

Then Eridan began.

"It wwas alwways so hard, culling those lusii. But I had to. First it wwas for Vvris, then for Fef, but alwways because evveryone told me I wwould nevver livve up to the reputation of the Orphaner Dualscar. So many other seadwwellers taunted me and tried to hurt me. They said I wwas too wweak or too wworthless to be a true Ampora, so I set out to provve them wwrong.

"I fought, and I culled, and I researched, learned, absorbed, practiced, until I didn't havve to anymore. But by then it wwas too late. Evverybody on the meteor kneww me as wwhat I attempted to be. They had already pegged me as an asshole, so wwho wwas I to correct them?" Eridan sighed. "That's wwhy I try to be like Dualscar. I don't wwant to, but I havve to."

Mituna stayed silent. Slowly he looked up at Eridan. "Dualthcar can fuck off. I like my matethprite better without him trying to be like thomeone he'th way more radical than."

"Thanks, Mit," Eridan chuckled.

"Let'th blow thith popthicle thtand and play thome video gameth." 

With that, Mituna tugged Eridan out of the living room, leaving Sollux and Psiioniic to contemplate all that they had heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit Jan 18 2018: fixed some spelling mistakes is all


	5. Old Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Eridan Ampora like this? What does he have locked away? Why does he strive to fufill the memory of the Orphaner Dualscar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have Zero Regrets

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Dual 3D-colored eyes raced back and forth between the door and each other.

"What?"

"Oh fuck."

"Thith ithn't true, ith it"

_"Oh fuck."_

Sollux Captor stood next to his ancestor, The Psiioniic. Surrounding them was the usual chaos called the Captor Hive, only it seemed _different_ somehow.

It seemed to crackle and spark in ways they could not control. Ways that poorly hid the flickering a great, blazing rage and drooping sadness.

It seemed to convey exactly what their metaphorically fried thinkpans tried to get across.

But first, dear reader, shall we venture into the telling of an extraordinary story of a young troll, barely out of wigglerhood, and his lusus?

\--> Many sweeps in the past

Piercing shrieks tore through the air as violet splashed onto the ablution trap of one Eridan Ampora. In between those terror-filled shrieks, an onlooker could here soft, lusus-like nickering. If said onlooker dare enter, they would find a young seadweller pushed down by its seahorse-like lusus. They would find newly created scars on the seadweller's body. And maybe, before the lusus ripped them apart for entering uninvited into their injured charge's hive, they would glimpse the fear and panic sloshing around in round eyes that have seen too much too soon.

\--> Approximately 4 human hours earlier

Skyhorse huffed softly to his charge, urging him to be careful. 

"Don't wworry! I'll be extra good!" Beaming, his charge ran off.

Settling down, the lusus glanced one more time at Eridan before slipping into sleep.

In hindsight, he wished that hadn't happened. He wished he'd kept a more watchful eye out, or at least an ear. He wished he didn't wake up to shouts of "I WILL BE AS GOOD AS HIM! YOU'LL SEE!"

He wished he didn't have to watch as Eridan Ampora tried to swing at the apparent leader of the gang, only to be stopped by the curving punch of the troll. Most of all, Skyhorse wished he did something other than sit frozen as Eridan lay bleeding on a pile of rocks, glaring through tears as the older trolls laughed. 

_"You will **never** live up to the Orphaner Dualscar." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to PH!!!
> 
> Check 'em out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros


	6. The Meetings and Thoughts of Eridan Ampora and the Captor Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backtrack -- How did they meet? What's going on now? Who is this mysterious voice? Who's even writing this down? Is anyone paying attention? Can random things just be put in the summary? Did you know many pickle don't notice when you slip vegetable puns in a sentence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing anymore lmao

\--> To the present

Shall we discuss how the mysterious energy seemed to get excited when pupahood secrets were revealed?

**Narrator: Follow the yellowblood and the violetblood.**

Hmph. 

Eridan Ampora and Sollux Captor had been bordering blackrom for a very long time. However, this "story," this revelation... 

It cast everything into a different light.

What if all those times Eridan looked down on everyone except Feferi and (sometimes) Karkat, then looked sad and guilty when he thought no one was looking-

Oh dear sweet mother Maryam this was not good.

Solluxander "Sollux" Captor was horns-deep in shit, _and he knew it._

**Narrator: Go to the seadweller and the broken psionic.**

The Psiioniic, more commonly known as the Helmsman, less commonly known as post-scratch Mituna Captor.

He had not known Eridan for long, but those sugary smiles exchanged were nothing short of blissful.

There was so much pain in the young troll's tale, and minutes before had only solidified it. It was probably cull-worthy to be flushed for the descendant of the one who helped kill everyone he loved, but oh well.

After all, broken trolls like Psiioniic belonged with those who understood.

**Narrator: Stop this idiocy! Get to the ones known as Eridan Ampora and Mituna Captor!**

Such cruelty, commander. I refuse.

**Ugh, fine. Narrator: Get into the head of Eridan Ampora.**

In fleeting moments of lucidity, lost between the mindless babble of everyday life and the neverending, pan-rotting mindfuck Mituna called his life, he distinctly remembers running into a Cronus who replaced the scar and greaser getup with shocking purple in his hair, glasses, and- was that a _cape?_

Holy fuck it is. Well, thought Mituna, this is a real odd version of the purple asshole everybody knows and no one loves.

"Wwho are you?"

"I'M CAPTOR MITUNA!" Wait. "NO, MITUNA CAPTOR." Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid mouth, stupid brain, stupid burnt out psionics.

"Eridan Ampora," this strange not-Cronus said.

Wait, Ampora? "OH GOD NOT AN AMPORA DON'T BE ANOTHER CRONUTH PLEATHE!!"

"As if I wwould evver wwant to be that desperate. Hey, wwill you wwalk wwith me for a bit?"

"WHY?"

The not-Cronus smiled sadly. "I knoww pain wwhen I see it, Mituna Captor, whether it's inside or out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two in one day? Motherfucking miracles, man.


End file.
